particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori General Election 3874
9 | popular_vote1 = 12,770,857 | percentage1 = 20.67% | swing1 = 2.13 | image2 = | leader2 = Thaddeus Heath | leader_since2 = 3866 | party2 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 10.87%, 53 Seats | seats2 = 82 | seat_change2 = 29 | popular_vote2 = 10,451,681 | percentage2 = 16.92% | swing2 = 6.04 | image3 = | leader3 = Charles Davison | leader_since3 = 3866 | party3 = Choice (Luthori) | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 17.96%, 88 Seats | seats3 = 79 | seat_change3 = 9 | popular_vote3 = 10,048,329 | percentage3 = 16.26% | swing3 = 1.70 | image4 = | leader4 = Philip Warden | leader_since4 = 3870 | party4 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 9.38%, 44 Seats | seats4 = 50 | seat_change4 = 6 | popular_vote4 = 6,541,727 | percentage4 = 10.59% | swing4 = 1.20 | image5 = | leader5 = Eric Richardson | leader_since5 = 3868 | party5 = Liberal Progressive Party (Luthori) | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 10.03%, 47 Seats | seats5 = 49 | seat_change5 = 2 | popular_vote5 = 6,610,336 | percentage5 = 10.70% | swing5 = 0.67 | image6 = | leader6 = Frans Dam | leader_since6 = 3855 | party6 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 11.97%, 56 Seats | seats6 = 48 | seat_change6 = 8 | popular_vote6 = 6,321,714 | percentage6 = 10.23% | swing6 = 1.74 | image7 = | leader7 = William Clegg | leader_since7 = 3868/3870 | party7 = Moderate Party (Luthori) | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = New | seats7 = 41 | seat_change7 = New | popular_vote7 = 5,473,838 | percentage7 = 8.86% | swing7 = New | image8 = | leader8 = Grace Watson | leader_since8 = 3866 | party8 = Conservative Liberals | leaders_seat8 = | last_election8 = 7.37%, 33 Seats | seats8 = 26 | seat_change8 = 7 | popular_vote8 = 3,564,423 | percentage8 = 5.77% | swing8 = 1.60 | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Rowan Spencer | before_party = Royalist Party | after_election = Rowan Spencer | after_party = Royalist Party |color1 = 4B0082 |color2 = 800080 |color3 = FF7519 |color4 = FFD700 |color5 = 9ACD32 |color6 = FF0000 |color7 = 006699 |color8 = 87CEEB }} The Luthori General Election 3874 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 475 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. The election was notorious for generating the most turbulent results in recent history, with a cabinet being impossible to be formed. The results caused minor riots in places due to the inability for any party to form a stable cabinet. The old centre-left cabinet was highly criticized for it's lack of action and initiative. The largest left-wing party, Choice, tried to reach a bloc-overlapping Cabinet but without any success. The Hosian Socialists managed though to create a centre-right cabinet, where the Royalist Party was installed after many years in opposition. Many were still skeptical about the cabinet and in turn an early election was called.